


Eternal Sky

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [84]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU because of course, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties seen within. Only my idea’s are my own.Gotta love those random ideas, either stemmed from other things I have read or watched, or just well… random. As always, liberties are taken, it’s fanfiction after all. For purposes of my own desires, Hogwarts starts at 13, so there.  Here we go.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Eternal Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties seen within. Only my idea’s are my own. 
> 
> Gotta love those random ideas, either stemmed from other things I have read or watched, or just well… random. As always, liberties are taken, it’s fanfiction after all. For purposes of my own desires, Hogwarts starts at 13, so there. Here we go. 

It was only a matter of time, really, before his divinity was taken from him. He understood that, and really, he had come to terms with it. It didn’t mean he had to like it, but he wouldn’t, and couldn’t fight it. His brothers, his son’s and daughters, were all gone. He sighed softly as he leaned on his simple throne, in the last of his homes. He blinked softly as he felt himself shrink and twist just a bit, and he groaned. Lovely, another few decades was taken from his form. 

  
  


How he hated the Fates, and their stupid curse. 

  
  


He was about to go take a look at himself, when an owl landed on the small table in front of him. He came to the bird, stroking it’s breast feathers and taking the letter from its talons. 

  
  


  
Mr. S. Olympe

The Last Throne Room

Agios Dimitrios

Greece

  
  
  


The adult turned teen, blinked and then laughed softly. He patted the bird on the head, and then wrote out a quick reply. He hadn’t even opened the letter, but of course he accepted. He was going to Hogwarts. 

  
  


  
~ES~

  
  


He could do without the staring, if he was honest with himself. Yes, his hair was almost actual gold in color, and his eyes were a near complete silver, but that didn’t mean people had to stare! It was how he had been born, it wasn’t like he could change it if he wanted to. Even more so, he was in a world of magic, hair color and eye color being different weren’t exactly out of place. He shook his head and closed his eyes, not noticing his compartment open, as he was trying to relax, honestly. 

  
  


“Oh, sorry. We didn’t know it was occupied.” He heard the voice say after the door was closed, and he waved his hand gently in response. 

  
  


“Is that a toga?” A female voice said, and he, still eyes closed, raised an eyebrow and simply nodded. Arms crossed, as well as his legs, as he sat on the bench. 

  
  


“Can we wear those?” He heard the male voice ask, and he snorted softly. 

  
“No, I have to change before we get to Hogwarts.” He finally said, his tone smooth, almost silky. Definitely gave off the ‘pure-blood’ vibe. When he opened his eyes, he finally saw his new compartment-mates. 

  
  


The only male of the trio was tall, kind of gangly, with hair as red as Apollo’s had been. That brought a pang of hurt to his heart, but his passing had not been painful, or slow. His freckles were peppered on his cheeks like so many stars in the sky. The first female of the trio had a cinnamon brown hair… and well, it was bushy, almost like Persephone had made when she was upset with her husband for whatever reason. Her skin was a soft tanned color, but she was born with it, and had an air about her that screamed intelligence. 

  
  


The third new occupant, though, took his breath away. Her hair was an almost unnatural black, but he could see wisps of red within. Her eyes were a green that was so startling, he couldn’t even really comprehend it, and that was saying something to him. Her skin had an olive complexion, and he was just breathless. He got up, almost on autopilot, and extended his hand to her. She took it slowly, and he bused his lips against her knuckles. 

  
  


“I have never seen such a beauty before, you’ll have to excuse me.” He said, soft and smooth, but with genuine sincerity in his words. “Please, what is your name?” He asked gently, letting go of her hand after she seemed to be getting a little bashful. 

  
“Well, that’s new.” The brown haired witch said, but she said it in a teasing fashion towards the other. He could not take his eyes off of her. “When was the last time someone asked you who you were?” She said with a chuckle, and the girl finally spoke. 

  
  


“Hermione, shut up.” She said, teasingly, before looking back at the enraptured young man before her. “Hera Potter, the so-called ‘girl-who-lived’.” Hera said, and the teen took a soft breath. 

  
  


“Named after the Queen of Olympus herself.” He said, sighing gently but smiling. “A wonderful name, for a truly beautiful young woman.” He said, bowing softly. “I am Sergios Olympe, I will be attending as a fourth year student.” He smiled, sitting back down. Something about her was just… fetching in so many ways. Was it a cruel joke from the Fates? Probably, they enjoyed doing this to him. 

  
  


“Weird, but I guess. I’m Ron, that’s Hermione.” Ron said, and they sat down, being rather polite in bringing him into their conversation. Hera was not uncomfortable, per se, but she had never had a boy pay as much attention to her as he was, at least in this fashion. Draco didn’t count, he was kind of a dickhead. Speaking of, he did not make his customary stop by to harass them this year, but it was far from missed if they were honest with themselves. 

  
  


By the time they were pulling into the station, they could say they had quite a liking for their new, fellow fourth year. Sergios was kind and even spoken, and seemed to have no issue with joking around as well. He didn’t seem to care about Hera’s celebrity status, and they got to learn a bit about him. An hour of the trip was Hermione asking him about Greece, and if it bothered him, he didn’t show it. He just answered with no malice, or exasperation in his voice. Ron and Hermione did notice something, though, and that was Hera almost unconsciously moving closer to Sergios, as if drawn to him. They’d have to keep an eye on that, they didn’t want their friend hurt in any way.

  
  
  


~ES~

  
  


Standing behind the new first years was a novel experience, but it was one he took in stride, and something he could say was new. After so very long of having blandness in his life. He blinked when he heard his name called, having zoned out a bit, but made his way up with a smile on his face. The hat came down on his head, and he hummed gently at the voice he heard. 

  
  


“Hmm… what have we here… interesting, interesting. Lovely shields young man, but I have been doing this for far longer than you have been alive.” The hat said with a kind chuckle, and then it was like he could feel it freeze. “Sweet Merlin…” The hat muttered, to himself and the teen he was on. “Apologies, your Majesty. It was not my intention to be rude.” He said, almost reverently, and the teen chuckled mentally. 

  
  


“Quite alright, Ichabod. Please, proceed. Don’t want to take too long.” Sergios said, before the hat ‘nodded’.    
  
  
“Yes, yes. Better be… hmmm, I can put you literally anywhere.” Ichabod said, before ‘shrugging. “Yes, better be… HUFFLEPUFF!” The last word screamed into the air, and he was taken from Sergios’s head. 

  
With that he went to the table, that was clapping animatedly for him, which he returned with a bright smile. He then sat as the feast started, enjoying the meal, and then frowning at the announcements afterwards. The TriWizard tournament? That had not taken place in at least two centuries, for obvious reasons. He shook his head softly, wizards were dumb on good days. 

  
  
~ES~

  
  


Serigos flinched softly when he heard Hera’s name being called, but not out of fear for her. Alright, so it was partially that. The main reason, however, was her magic fighting it. As a god he could feel it, especially the budding bond they were starting to form with each other. She had gone with him to Hogsmeade a few times, and he liked to think he could safely say they were dating. Back to the magic, though. He felt something off about it. He took a deep breath, letting the world fall away from him as the silence in the hall aided that. He didn’t reach out with his magic, but his divinity. 

  
  


_ Sweet Fates _ . 

  
  


The goblet was  **mortal** magic, and hers was  _ not _ . His eyes snapped open, and they were glowing slightly, but not enough to warrant attention. He looked at her differently now, and he smiled. He smiled like a man who had found his paradise, and sweet Olympus he had! He mumbled an apology to her, and with a twist of his hand under the table, she collapsed. It was like strings had been cut, and everyone was immediately on edge. They had all witnessed this, it was not something dramatic and fanciful. Magic had snapped around her, and she had fallen in an undignified heap. 

  
  


He had unbound her core, something that they had discussed a few times after he told her around it. Hera had wanted to wait until she was seventeen, the next summer, and he had agreed to that. Yet, this was entirely different. He was not going to let his goddess go another day bound as she had been. The fates were cruel, but he was the King of Olympus for a reason. Hera was picked up quickly, by Hagrid, and rushed out of the hall towards the infirmary. When she passed, limp in the half giant’s arms, he felt her divinity and magic reach out to his, which he gladly accepted. In that action, he felt his power start to surge again. His missing half, as he was hers, made whole again. His goddess would never be taken from him again! 

  
  
~ES~

  
  


Hera blinked as she woke up, taking a moment to realize where she was. Her eyes swirling to gold and silver for a moment before she was noticed, back to their normal green when the medi-witch arrived. Her head hurt, and that was being generous, yet it was rapidly leaving. She got up slowly, into a sitting position, and accepted the water given to her. The teen did not protest as a multitude of checks were made on her, her mind finishing up it’s resurgence of memories. 

  
  


“Well, everything seems to be in order.” Madam Pomfrey said, and Hera smiled softly at the medi-witch. “I can’t even blame you this time!” She teased, and the teen chuckled. 

  
“Does anyone know what happened?” Hera asked, her voice soft.    
  
  
“The headmaster believes your magic was fighting that of the Goblet, which seems to have cracked. The ministry is in a tizzy about it.” The matron said, and Hera shrugged softly, as if to say ‘when are they not?’. 

  
  


“Can I go, though? I am sure my friends are worried.” Hera said, and after another shrewd look at the younger female, she nodded and let her go. The moment she was out, she was beset upon by Sergios. He was the only one waiting for her, as everyone else had been consigned to the dorms. He, of course, could not be held back by such a proclamation. 

  
  


“Hera… my goddess.” Serigos said, reaching out to her, cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, kissing his palm with soft tears in her eyes. 

  
  


“Oh, Zeus, my king.” Hera said, before they shared a kiss that even further solidified the bond they had had since they had gotten married. “I was lost to the aether, but no longer.” She said, resting their foreheads together. 

  
  


“No longer will we be alone, apart from each other.” Zeus said, both of them sharing a kiss, before starting to walk down the halls, arm in arm. He sighed softly as he held her, his Queen, his Wife, once more. “When the goblet started to try and bind you, and was failing… I knew something was amiss. I was glad to say I was right, and I acted. Could you forgive me, my darling?” He asked, and she chuckled gently, gaily. 

  
  


“Oh my dear, of course! You are my eternal husband, you did this for us both.” Hera said, before frowning softly in thought. “We must keep ourselves still hidden, until we are at our full selves, not that it will take very long. The very heavens sing at our reunion.” She said, smiling so brightly. He was about to speak again, when they were found by Ludo Bagman, who seemed relieved. 

  
  


“Ah! We heard you were out of the infirmary. Good thing we found you.” Ludo said, talking directly to Hera. “We’ll have to get you all caught up. The Goblet has chosen you, after all.” He said, and Zeus snorted softly, but it was Hera who spoke.    
  
  
“I will not be competing.” Hera said, and she held up a hand as only a Queen could, silencing the man when he had gone to speak. “I don’t give a flying snitch’s arse what you, or your ministry sycophants say. I am not participating. Be gone with you.” She said, and he stood flabbergasted, as she walked away with her King, her Husband. They both laughed as they did so, it was amusing to them. Oh, this life was turning out to be so much better now.

  
~ES~

  
  


There had been, for perhaps five minutes, a bit of a fallout with some people in Gryffindor tower, but then the facts were laid out. Tempers had been high, but once people calmed, they were reminded of the facts. The Goblet had fought, and lost, against Hera’s magic. If she had intended to participate, her magic would not have fought so hard, but it did, so there it was. 

  
  


What had been kind of new, though, was the fact that the facts and the like came not from Hera herself, or even Hermione, but from Sergios. He had walked into the tower with her, and they sat in a loveseat as if they had been together for far more than just a month. They were extremely cuddly, which everyone noticed almost immediately. Yet, it looked decidedly sweet, to say the least. 

  
  


Over the next few days, through walks and various spots of alone time, Hera told her husband, her eternal sky as she liked to call him, of the life she had lived as the mortal witch. To say it infuriated him would be generous, and the sky might have been thunderous and angry for the several hours it took to calm him down. Oh, the world that had dared harm her would know his wrath, that was for sure. They both found it amusing, as well, that it seemed to be a near consistent thing that the magic of the Goblet tried to bind towards her magic. It would have been bothersome, but they were far too old to really find it more than just amusing. 

  
  


What was not amusing, however, was the constant hounding from Ludo and Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore seemed to be not actively participating, but they could feel the tendrils of his influence on the other two males. Hera nearly lost her temper when she was kicked out of class to go to the weighing of the wands, but then she calmed herself. She was a goddess, none of this really mattered. Instead, she found herself sitting by the lake with her husband, as they spoke softly and basked in the other's presence. 

  
  


  
~ES~

  
  


“Ms. Potter! You are wanted at the arena tent.” Bagman said, for what was possibly the tenth time this morning. Her fingers were on her temples, and she was rubbing them gently. There was a kiss pressed to her cheek, and then a bit of whispered Greek into her ear. She snorted but nodded, and her husband turned with a wide, predatory grin. He placed his wand to his neck, really it was a manicured dowel, and spoke. 

  
  


“I, Sergios Olympe, do declare myself as champion of Hera Lillian Potter.” He said in a booming tone, everyone at the stadium heard it, and there were soft mutters of surprise and some of outrage. Ludo sputtered softly as the spell faded, and watched the younger man get up with a grin. “Paragraph one eighty seven, section B, subsection F.” He said, before marching off to the tent, as Hera went up to sit with her friends. This was going to be fun.

  
  
  
~ES~

  
  


Zeus waited his turn, with patience only a deity of his age and power could, and when his name was called he stepped out with dignity, and not a small bit of smugness. He flexed his fingers and stretched slowly. He looked at the Hungarian Horntail in front of him, and let out a small hum. 

  
“Let us have some fun, shall we?” He said, tone reverberating through the arena, before the sky darkened with clouds, thunder crashing after lightning flashed overhead. His hands sparked to join in the show up above, while his eyes did the same. Oh, how he missed this… 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Just a little something I was just given the muse for. Do enjoy it if possible, read and review, please. Til next time!


End file.
